Escondendo a realidade
by Cooralie
Summary: Envolvidas em problemas familiares e preconceito dentro da escola onde estudam, seis amigas descobrirão que ainda há esperança de se encontrar pessoas confiáveis. Embora elas se tornem íntimas, ainda escondem muitos segredos umas das outras... [Crossover Drama Longfic]


**Escondendo a realidade**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**– ****Por Paola Tchébrikov **

Aquela situação era, acima de tudo, constrangedora.

Hinata não conseguia entender porque aquelas pessoas agiam daquele modo, como se fossem animais no cio. Animais primitivos que não são capazes de se controlar. Pior do que isso: não conseguia entender porque eles tinham que insistir em infernizar sua vida, como se já não tivesse problemas o bastante.

Hyuuga Hinata, filha do bilionário Hyuuga Hiashi, senhor dos negócios no estrangeiro, como os jornalistas o haviam apelidado.

Grande trabalhador, pequeno homem, marido indesejado, péssimo pai. Apenas Hinata podia dizer claramente o quão ruim era ser filha dele.

— Senhorita Hyuuga? — chamou a bela professora, Kurenai, atraindo os olhos claros da moça para si. — Poderia ler a página 154 do livro que estamos estudando?

A voz gentil arrancou um doce sorriso de Hinata que, assentindo, tomou o livro de inglês em mãos e pôs-se a ler.

Seu inglês fluente não era surpresa para ninguém, afinal, em _Seiyo no Kyoiku_, a maior escola da elite daquela região, a maioria dos alunos era "filhinho de papai", o que não incluía necessariamente ela, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Ao terminar de ler, Hinata sentou-se, recebendo uma piscada divertida da professora de inglês, que adorava a moça e seu jeito quieto e tímido.

Hyuuga Hinata era uma comum aluna de _SK._ Também era doce, tímida e bondosa, uma moça de caráter admirável, uma mulher com um futuro promissor, uma esposa perfeita.

É claro que nada dentro daquele colégio era fácil. Em um lugar onde todos queriam esbanjar dinheiro, qualquer "leão" se daria bem. Já belas "borboletas", como a jovem Hyuuga, eram pisadas e humilhadas, como se fosse a escória da sociedade — o que ela não era, já que seu pai era um dos homens mais ricos dos últimos tempos.

Divagando em seus pensamentos, Hinata passou as primeiras aulas do dia, ou melhor, o primeiro período da rotina escolar, que era dividida em quatro horários. Era a hora do lanche da manhã e os alunos saíam afobados da sala, muitos de mãos dadas com seu parceiro(a), outros sorriam ao encontrá-los no corredor, pois eram de outra sala.

O fato era que aquele colégio apregoava os laços fortes entre seus estudantes, por isso todos precisavam ter amigos, namorados e etc., para que o poder se tornasse maior e mais unido quando eles fossem dirigir as empresas em que eram herdeiros.

Por causa desse tabu, acabava que os alunos acreditavam firmemente que precisavam estar envolvidos com alguém, principalmente com namorados ou amantes, e os alunos que não se encaixavam naquele perfil acabavam sendo vítimas de chacota e _bullying_.

Uma realidade bem estranha, e que Hinata repudiava. Ver todas aquelas pessoas envolvidas com outras apenas por interesse lhe dava ânsia de vômito, por isso acabava evitando estar em multidões. Tanto que, naquele momento, caminhava com seu lanche para os jardins internos do colégio, uma área no fundo reservada para o clima calmo e quieto. Muitos iam para lá para ler, almoçar, e alguns, geralmente casais que realmente se gostavam, iam apenas para curtir suas horas juntos, conversando baixinho.

E Hinata achava extremamente fofo vê-los juntos, sorrindo cúmplices e apaixonados e aproveitando suas juventudes. Parecia até uma velha, mas não gostava daquele clima festivo que existia entre os jovens de sua idade.

— Hinata-chan! — chamou uma voz ativa, sorridente, Hinata encarou a outra com um sorriso doce nos lábios. — Você chegou cedo hoje. — Ela tomou a mão da Hyuuga, puxando-a para um canto afastado do jardim.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa embaixo de uma árvore grande e cheia de pequenas flores brancas, que deixavam o ar com um suave aroma adocicado. Os uniformes iguais — a blusa branca, gravata azul, junto com a saia rodada do mesmo tom e a sapatilha negra — denunciava que eram da mesma série, 3º ano do segundo grau. Enquanto o da outra garota estava um pouco desleixado, principalmente a gravata, por conta de ela não ligar muito para a rigorosidade do colégio, o de Hinata estava impecável, arrumado, perfeito e comportado como sempre havia sido — pelo menos durante o quase um ano em que se conheciam.

— Kyoko-chan, bom dia. — saudou ao sentarem-se, lado a lado, no banco de madeira. As mãos gentis de Hinata logo se puseram a abrir seu _obento_, deixando visível à amiga as torradas e os sanduíches de atum. — Minha primeira aula foi com a Kurenai-_sensei._

— Legal! — gracejou a garota, e Hinata não soube diferenciar se a expressão era por causa da aula ou do lanche, já que ela disse pegando um sanduíche de atum e levando à boca. — Focê gota buito ela, bé? — questionou de boca cheia, fazendo a Hyuuga sorrir levemente.

— Quantas vezes eu devo dizer para que coma e depois fale, Kyoko-chan? — perguntou Hinata gentilmente, recebendo um sorriso amarelo da outra.

— Desculpe, desculpe. Vamos comer então! — comentou alegremente, dando uma mordida grande no sanduíche. Adorava atum. — Depois conversamos…

Assentindo, Hinata pegou de sua lancheira uma torrada e levou aos lábios, dando uma mordida, de certo modo, pequena. Sua amiga já havia dito que a invejava por ser graciosa até mesmo ao comer, o que fez a Hyuuga rir.

Mogami Kyoko, filha de um casal de modelos, passava grande parte do seu tempo fora de casa, fazendo sabe-se deus o quê. A moça nunca dissera exatamente o que fazia, Hinata também não perguntara, mas cria que não fosse algo perigoso. Talvez ela fosse vocalista de alguma banda feminina, afinal, os cabelos alaranjados davam-na um ar sofisticado e de _menina mulher_.

Hinata adorava sua primeira e, até o dado momento única, amiga. Kyoko era uma garota doce e sorridente, que vivia contando piadas, até um pouco engraçadas, e comentando sobre tendências que achava verdadeiramente ridículas. Ela era quase oposta a si mesma, que era sempre tão tímida e na sua, dificilmente expressava sua opinião.

Não eram da mesma classe, por isso só se viam nos intervalos, onde era ritual irem para debaixo da árvore grande e bonita, grande parte das vezes para que Kyoko degustasse de mais um dos pratos que Hinata era capaz de fazer — o que fazia a Hyuuga perguntar-se se a amiga era mesmo filha de modelos, já que ela comia muito.

Comeram todo o lanche — quer dizer: Kyoko comeu quase todo o lanche — e conversaram um pouco até o sinal tocar, indicando que o próximo período logo começaria.

Despedindo-se com um sorriso, Hinata pôs-se a ir na direção de sua sala, já que Kyoko ia pegar algumas anotações, de um dia que faltara, com um conhecido de classe, o que faria Hinata passar os próximos intervalos sozinha.

O que não lhe incomodou tanto quanto poderia parecer.

Aproveitou para pegar alguns livros na biblioteca e fazer uma pesquisa que um professor pedira, adiantando seu dever de casa. Seu terceiro horário era natação, algo que adorava fazer. E o último, em que passaria um tempo no clube que escolhera, se resumiu exatamente a escolher um, já que ainda não se decidira — estava quase para entrar em um de música clássica, já que tocava piano e cantava desde pequena.

Não podia dizer se era boa ou ruim a rotina em _SK_, só podia afirmar que gostava, e que não se arrependia de ter se matriculado naquele colégio um ano atrás.

Era um lugar discreto, com uma localização boa e um ensino realmente bom, embora não fosse muito fã de alguns conceitos do colégio. Mas bastava manter-se quieta e fingir que aceitava que poderia continuar sendo o mais invisível possível.

Quando as aulas terminaram, era hora de ir para casa. Reuniu seu material e rumou lentamente até a saída, fingindo não notar os olhares hostis que lhe direcionavam. Os olhos baixos, os passos suaves e silenciosos, era assim que Hinata saía do colégio: como se nunca houvesse estado ali. Gostava daquilo.

Os vários carros luxuosos, bonitos e caros deixavam explícito o quão ricos eram os alunos dali e, ignorando tudo aquilo, pôs-se a ir em direção à estação de metrô, para ir em direção ao seu lar, o único lugar para onde queria e poderia ir.

Onde encontraria paz.

Seis da tarde era o pior horário para se pegar o metrô, e Hinata sabia disso. Superlotação, empurra-empurra, aperto, frustração. Tudo isso envolvia o clima do vagão onde Hinata agora estava espremida entre a porta de vidro fechada e o corpo masculino atrás do seu.

O rubor em seu rosto não pôde ser evitado, e Hinata mordeu os lábios em frustração por não poder fazer nada contra aquela situação. A mão asquerosa e que lhe dava enorme vontade de vomitar lhe apertava as coxas, como se não fizesse nada — era comum uma jovem do ensino médio ser assediada por um velho dentro do metrô?

Suspirou aliviada quando o número de pessoas dentro do veículo diminuiu, mas seu alívio só foi total quando, já depois de várias estações passadas, pôde sentar-se e manter uma distância boa de seu assediador.

Duas estações e Hinata descia, metade de sua alegria por voltar para casa se fora, e o choque de, logo no primeiro dia de aula ser assediada dentro do metrô, fê-la ficar séria, pensativa.

O caminho da estação até sua casa era curto, morava em uma área nobre da cidade do petróleo, e praticamente não conhecia ninguém. Alguns olhos curiosos a fitavam discretamente, mas não lhe incomodavam, já que estava acostumada com os olhares curiosos dos sócios e amigos de seu pai.

É claro que todos manteriam os olhos sobre a herdeira dos Hyuuga, se fosse assim, Hinata até gostaria, mas, na realidade, todos olhavam-na apenas para zombarem de sua pessoa. Todos diziam que Hinata não servia para os negócios de sua família, que nascera no lugar errado, e que Hanabi, que era três anos mais nova que ela, era mais apropriada.

Sem contar seu primo, Neji, cuja figura preferia nem lembrar, pois lágrimas de dor lhe amargavam o coração. Lembrar-se de tudo o que o rapaz fizera consigo, e a reação de seu pai ao saber, doía-lhe a alma ao ponto de fazer a moça tentar se matar — e se não fosse _ele _já não estaria mais entre os vivos.

O que Hyashi fizera de tão grave assim?

Quando um homem tão sério e frio como Hyuuga Hiashi ri, achando graça de algo, significa muito, não? Vê-lo rir levemente, e encará-la com um olhar de desprezo, foi o fim para a jovem e desolada Hinata, que tentava ao máximo suportar o descaso de todos ao seu redor, mas havia alcançado seu limite.

Suspirou ao chegar ao portão da enorme e bonita mansão, equipada e preparada para guardar e proteger todos que estivessem por trás dele. Os grandes e pesados portões negros logo se abriram, e, entrando, Hinata assentiu levemente, sorrindo docemente para o porteiro, Sarutobi.

O caminho que havia até a mansão era curto, um caminho onde um carro por vez passava, rodeado de flores. Algumas vezes caminhava por ali para espairecer. Era agradável e calmo, diferente do interior da mansão, rodeada de luxo e com vários empregados transitando de um lado para o outro.

— Hinata-_sama_ — saudou a empregava mais nova da mansão, Yuri, fazendo uma leve reverência e sorrindo sincera para Hinata, sua melhor amiga.

— Yuri-_chan_. — correspondeu com um aceno de cabeça. — Kaede-sama está? — perguntou acerca da cozinheira principal da mansão.

— Sim, ela está lhe esperando. — respondeu a jovem moça. Assentindo, Hinata preparou-se para entrar, mas teve sua mochila retirada de suas mãos com leveza e gentileza. — Permita-me ajudá-la. Kaede-sama lhe espera na cozinha, um banho pode lhe ser preparado?

— Seria realmente muito bom, obrigada.

Agradeceu afastando-se da empregada e caminhando suavemente na direção da cozinha, sem deixar de notar o quão quieto tudo estava por ali.

Ora, sendo que apenas Yuri e Kaede, fora o porteiro, estavam na mansão no momento, era fácil descobrir o motivo do silêncio. O fato era que, entre todos os funcionários que trabalhavam na mansão, apenas a cozinheira mais velha e a empregada mais nova moravam ali, ou melhor, dormiam por ali durante a semana. Os outros eram dispensados às seis horas da tarde. Hinata mal os via, já que nesse horário estava saindo do colégio.

— Hinata-_dono_? — A voz cansada provinha da cozinha, cuja luz acesa fez a moça sorrir, adorava a velha cozinheira.

— Kaede-chan. — saudou Hinata sorridente, abraçando fortemente a mais velha. — Como está o seu neto?

O neto da Senhora estivera ruim e ela faltara no trabalho para acompanhá-lo ao hospital; era a primeira vez que se viam depois de algumas semanas.

— Ele melhorou bastante, agradeço pelo apoio financeiro. Se não fosse pelo hospital particular, eu não sei o que teria acontecido.

Ela ditava tudo emocionada, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Não se preocupe. Estaremos sempre dispostos a ajudar.

Sim, porque Hinata considerava Kaede como a mãe que ela não tinha mais.

— Então, menina: vá tomar um bom banho que, quando descer, lhe ensinarei aquele prato que você tanto queria fazer. — A velha Senhora sorriu encorajadora para Hinata.

Assentindo, a Hyuuga retirou-se da cozinha, deixando a cozinheira lá, reunindo todos os ingredientes que usariam para fazer o jantar.

— E então: o que você achou do prato de hoje? — perguntou uma Hinata tímida e corada, sentada em um canto mais afastado no enorme sofá, vestindo um vestido leve e confortável.

— Estava delicioso, por quê? — A voz forte e rouca soou da poltrona de couro negra, nas mãos do homem um copo com _whisky_ jazia.

— Fui eu quem o fez. — A voz feminina e envergonhada fez o homem sorrir de lado. — Sa-Sasuke-kun, não é para rir! — repreendeu suavemente, encarando-o nos olhos.

Aqueles olhos negros e hipnotizantes que a fascinavam de modo anormal. Se alguém perguntasse para Hinata o que ela mais gostava no namorado, ficaria em dúvida, mas responderia que adorava os olhos negros e intensos, sempre tão profundos e altivos, para não dizer extremamente arrogantes.

— Estava realmente delicioso, _amor._ — respondeu calmamente, sabendo o quanto afetava a moça. — Mas você sabe que não precisa aprender a cozinhar enquanto morar comigo, não é? — Hinata assentiu firmemente, já ouvira aquele discurso várias vezes. — Isso significa que… _você pretende me abandonar?_

As sobrancelhas escuras arquearam-se em divertimento ao ver a expressão aterrorizada da Hyuuga.

— Não, Sasuke-kun! — a moça gritou, um pouco eufórica. Não era bem um grito, mas levando em conta que ela nunca aumentava o tom, algumas notas a mais caracterizavam um grito. — Não foi por isso que eu fiz o jantar, eu… — Hinata levantou, aproximando-se do namorado em passos vacilantes.

— Você?

É claro que sabia que a namorada fizera aquilo por simples capricho, fazia parte da personalidade dela, e era algo que ele admirava.

— Eu… _só queria fazer algo para você._

_O_s olhos dela desviaram-se para o chão quando Hinata parou na frente dela, abraçando o próprio corpo em nervosismo.

Abandonando sua taça de vinho sobre a mesa que havia ao lado da poltrona, Sasuke segurou o rosto da namorada com uma mão, fazendo-a encará-lo. Seus olhos sérios fitavam-na intensamente, e Hinata era capaz de ver doçura no fundo das poças negras.

— Não precisa me explicar nada… — sussurrou rouco. Em desespero, a moça tentou falar, mas ele a impediu prosseguindo: — Você se esquece de quem eu sou? Sei tudo sobre você, Hinata…

Os dedos fortes desceram pelo pescoço alvo, deslizando pelo colo e ombros em traços aleatórios, os olhos negros acompanhando os movimentos.

Aquela voz máscula e profunda era só o que Hinata precisava para sentir o nervosismo sumir, embora seu coração palpitasse cada vez mais rápido pelo toque da pele morna em seu corpo. Sasuke era como um calmante para si, enquanto que tudo o que ele fazia lhe afetava profundamente. Era constantemente contraditório, mas não ligava, amava-o daquele modo: louco e viciante.

Os braços fortes puxaram-na para frente, e Hinata caiu no colo do namorado, rindo suavemente ao ter as mãos fortes em sua cintura, e os lábios experientes em seu pescoço.

— Eu só queria fazer algo para você — respondeu suavemente, os lábios dele subindo e distribuindo selinhos por seu rosto.

— Eu já… te disse hoje… que você… é perfeita? — perguntava Sasuke entre um beijo e outro, arrumando-a em seu colo.

O relacionamento deles era visto com estranheza pelos amigos, afinal, os dois eram quase opostos. Enquanto Sasuke tinha uma personalidade forte e arrogante, Hinata era mais tímida e discreta, preferindo manter seus pensamentos para si e repudiando receber atenção das pessoas — excluindo o namorado, que, mesmo que ela tentasse não tê-lo em seu encalço, o que ela não fazia, Sasuke ainda estaria ali, dando-lhe o máximo de sua atenção, porque ele a queria só para si.

— Sim, você disse pela manhã. — Não que odiasse aquilo no namorado, mas achava meio louco o modo exagerado como ele a venerava. — E eu me pergunto se você não se cansa de repetir.

Sasuke encarou-a pensativo, será que era exagero achar sua namorada perfeita? Era uma pergunta interessante e ao mesmo tempo estranha, mas a resposta ele tinha na ponta da língua: não, não era estranho achá-la perfeita, afinal, ela realmente era.

Juntou seus lábios com os dela em um toque calmo, mordendo de leve aqueles suculentos lábios que lhe envenenavam de algo chamado paixão. Uma paixão furiosa que o incendiava por dentro com furor e persistência. Adorava aquela sensação, e só Hinata era capaz de deixá-lo daquele modo: apaixonado por ela. Não podia negar.

— Você é tudo o que eu poderia querer e muito mais. — respondeu contra os lábios fortemente desejados por si, encarando aqueles doces olhos perolados que eram sua salvação desde que a havia conhecido. — Por que eu não poderia apreciar por completo minha namorada?

E, sorrindo em desistência, sabendo que Sasuke já havia tomado seu coração para si mesmo sem que pudesse argumentar, Hinata enlaçou-lhe o pescoço, apertando seus lábios contra os dele.

Estar com Sasuke era tudo o que queria. Sua vida só passou a ter sentido ao se mudar para a mansão Uchiha, onde descobriu o que é ter verdadeiramente um lar e pessoas que gostavam de si. Seu namorado lhe havia proporcionado todos os prazeres de se viver, e fora através dele que Hinata conhecera Kaede, Yuri, Naruto e até mesmo Sakura, pessoas que hoje eram especiais e importantes para si.

As mãos firmes seguraram as coxas da moça e, levantando-se, Sasuke enlaçou-as em seu quadril, rumando até a escada que levava para o segundo andar da mansão.

— Eu mal posso esperar para tomá-la para mim mais uma vez — sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se pela promessa subliminar da frase.

— E eu mal posso esperar para nos amarmos novamente — respondeu tímida, mas firme de que era aquilo o que queria: ser finalmente amada por alguém.


End file.
